The Surprise Visit at the Kanbara's House!
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Sequal from New boy love! The twins come to visit there good old friend Takuya! But it looks like this little visit is going to be full of surprises! Pairings Takumi,KojixOC,KouichiXOC


A short start,but its going to be good as time goes ^w^

**Disclamer:I don't own Digimon at all zip zero nada XD**

_Let's beginning~_

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of December and you see our good friend Takuya Kanbara walking his girlfriend Zoe Orimoto to her house. She leaves a couple of miles away from his house,but he didn't care he enjoys her company. As they continue walking while the afternoon sun watches them from the sky trying to warm them up in this cold day. As are cute couple reach Zoe's house Takuya kisses her on the lips softly before leaving a dazed Zoe in front of her house. Zoe watches Takuya from the distance before entering her house to finish her homework. As Takuya was walking to his house he notice a black limousine park in front of his house. He shrugs it off knowing it must be another client of her mother's Model Agency. As he walks to the little stairs that the house has. His house is a little old Japaneses styled house,but with modern mix with. As he opens the door and enters his house with a bored expression he doesn't notice there's someone with a camera pointing directly at him! The mysterious figure says"Smile!"<p>

*Taky's PoV*

I heard a "Smile"out of nowhere. When I turn to see I'm blinded by a flash of a camera. As I rub my hands on me eyes to get them to work correctly before getting blinded by a stupid flash. I crack open my eyes and stare in shock at the person who is in front of me with a big grin on his face. It was none other than one of my childhood friends Kouichi! He still has the same hairstyle short hair that almost reach his shoulder and those big dark blue eyes. And I see he is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a blue vest on top of it with his traditional blue jeans that combines with the vest and white socks to complete his look. As I take off my school shoes while glaring at him. He smiles back and puts that evil machine on one of his jean pocket for safety. I still glare at my old friend Kouichi Minamoto best teenage model along side his twin Koji Minamoto. There good models that work on my mom agency since there were toddlers and since we knew each other since toddler years we became really close as a brother bonding. Koji and Kouichi have the same height and hair color the difference between Koji and Kouichi hairstyle that koji is long and always has it on a ponytail with his traditional bandana. I sigh this is going to be a nightmare there's a big...no wait a HUGE difference between us! Kouichi loves to take pictures of random stuff and Koji just well lets say his in his own little world all the time,but doesn't mind people taking pictures of him. About me I don't get along with cameras as I call them "Evil machines" I hate when people take pictures of me Zoe doesn't know this,because she hasn't ask yet about my personal childhood only my pre-teen years. And I'm happy that she respect my personal stuff. I see Kouichi fake cough while he turns his head saying to follow him and I do. And there sitting in the living room couch was the other twin Koji. I groan in pain this is going to be a horrible week!

Kouichi smiles and says"Don t worry Taky we aren't here to make your life miserable"I roll my eyes knowing that's all fake. There going to make do stuff I hate to do and that's take forced pictures on there little work of them. Kouichi says that taking picture make the memory last for a lifetime,but I rather see it happened in front of my eyes I know Koji thinks the same way in these little category. I look at Koji and I see him smirking.

Koji glares at me and says"We came here for a reason Takuya"I look at him confused and look at Kouichi who nod in a serious matter.

I tilt my head to the side confused and say"What's reason?" His glares intensifies and I glare right back at him! No way I'm going to loose I against my best friend/rival!

Koji sighs and says"Look here dumb ass I'm only going to explain this once okay!"Sometimes Koji makes me want to kick his ass,but that's the way he is. People judge him too quickly,because of his attitude,but he is a really kind person in the inside. I nod my head while Kouichi looks down blushing.

Koji fake coughs to get his twins attention and says"There are these 2 girls my brother and I like and we want you are old friend to play matchmaker" I stared at him with a shock expression and start laughing hard.

And I say"You got to be fucking kidding me!"When I look at Koji and Kouichi faces I stop laughing and look at them with a panic expression while I say"Your guys aren't kidding me...Aren't you?"When they both say "No"with serious expressions I groan and sit on the floor Indian style while I scratch my head I hear Kouichi speak.

He says"We heard from your mom that you have a gorgeous looking girlfriend"I glares menacingly at Kouchi asking myself WHY oh WHY did my mother had to tell them! Of all people!

Koji shakes his head and says"We came to ask for your help and at the same time to confirm if these was true,because between us Takuya you were the shyest person on our group I still can't believe you have a girlfriend" I glare at Koji and sighs

I say"Alright I'm going to help you what do you guys want me to do. And tell me who are the girls you guys want me to me so I could start my stupid "matchmaking" skills"I air quote on matchmaking,because what happened with Zoe and me well I took courage so maybe I should help these guys they deserve to happy to even if there are demons.

* * *

><p>So our little Taky is going to play Matchmaker huh? I wish him good luck in this mission XD<p>

R&R

Adios~


End file.
